


Together

by dachfensterxis (solitudexskylark)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bromance, Canon Related, Double Charles, Gen, nyerempet sho-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudexskylark/pseuds/dachfensterxis
Summary: Keduanya berbaring di tengah hutan, sama-sama bernostalgia tentang kebersamaan mereka [Charles Phipps & Charles Grey; bromance]





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. I own nothing but this fanfic.
> 
> What is CLBK? Double Charles is one of my OTP. I feel nostalgic about my beloved sekoci, even I can only write bromance for now. (atau akhir-akhir ini gue emang cuma suka bromance mereka, maybe?)
> 
> Warning: possibly OOC (udah lama gak nonton dan baca Kuroshitsuji, jadi cuma inget penggambaran sekilas doang ;;;)

"Hei, coba kau pikir, sudah berapa lama kita hidup bersama?"

Phipps terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Pemandangan yang bagus, terlebih mereka sedang berada di tengah hutan. Langit ibukota London tidak akan secerah ini sejak adanya industrialisasi secara besar-besaran untuk menopang perekonomian Britania Raya.

"Sejak kecil," Phipps menjawab, "Kita tergabung dalam pelatihan anggar yang sama."

"Benar," Grey tersenyum. Mata biru keabuannya ikut menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Phipps, "Kita menjadi anggota satu kelompok oleh tutor hanya karena memiliki nama depan yang sama."

"Lalu menjadi  _partner_ dalam setiap latihan untuk persiapan duel setiap musim," Phipps menimpali.

"Itu awal  _debut_ kita sebagai  _partner_." Grey menambahkan, "Lalu, kita bertemu lagi di Weston College. Seasrama pula."

"Kau selalu membujukku untuk tidur bersama setelah selesai bercerita horor tentang seluk-beluk sekolah sampai melewati jam tidur."

"Astaga, apa hanya itu yang kau ingat selama bersekolah di sana?" Grey mencibir pelan, Phipps hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, kita mencoba peruntungan ke istana. Tanpa disangka, kita sama-sama terpilih sebagai penjaga pribadi untuk ratu."

"Sampai sekarang," Phipps kembali menimpali.

Grey tertawa kecil. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi dari berbaring di atas kain yang digelar pada rumput. Phipps juga sama, dia berbaring di samping Grey sendiri.

Sepasang mata biru keperakan menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya sejenak, sebelum kembali berbicara, "Jika kau seorang wanita, mungkin aku sudah melamarmu sekarang."

"Kau ingin melamar wanita yang lebih tinggi darimu?"

"Aku yakin dirimu versi wanita memiliki tinggi yang tidak lebih dari pundakku," Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang muncul ketika Phipps bertanya dengan nada geli seperti tadi. Benar saja, bibir tipis dengan tahi lalat di bawahnya itu tengah mengulum senyuman yang sama. "Sialan kau."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bila kau yang menjadi wanitanya?"

"Puh, omong kosong," Grey mulai membayangkan jika dirinya adalah seorang wanita, "Membayangkan diriku memakai gaun saja sudah membuatku merasa ngilu."

Pikiran Phipps juga ikut membayangkan hal yang sama. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda. _Bagaimana rupa Grey ketika menjadi wanita? ~~Apakah dia menjadi imut seperti tipenya?~~  _"Itu cara mereka untuk tetap menjadi cantik." Bukan hal yang aneh bila Phipps maupun Grey mengetahui tentang hal seperti itu. Lingkungan yang membesarkan merekalah menjadi jawabannya.

"Lalu, jika aku menjadi wanita, mungkin alur ceritanya akan berubah," Grey nampak merenung, pikirannya melayang ke suatu bayangan yang paling klasik yang pernah dipikirkan, "Kita tidak bertemu di pelatihan anggar, melainkan di sebuah pesta."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seakan kau tidak akan belajar bermain anggar?" Phipps bertanya dengan heran, "Apa kau lupa dengan Lady Elizabeth dan duel pertamanya yang kita tonton dulu?"

" _Well_ , baiklah. Kita bertemu menjadi lawan di duel anggar tingkat pemula. Aku memenangkannya, lalu kau terus mengingat namaku sebagai sosok pertama dan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mengalahkanmu."

 ~~Hilang sudah bayangan Phipps barusan.~~ Tapi, dia ikut membayangkan hal yang lain, "... entah kenapa itu membuatku teringat dengan kisah pasangan Marquees dan Marchioness Middleford sendiri ...."

"Phipps! Berani protes lagi atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini!" Grey menjadi kesal sendiri.  _Partnernya_ dalam menyandang julukan  _Duo Charles_ itu memilih untuk diam dan tetap mendengarkan. Bukan karena dia takut, justru malah sebaliknya. Akan menjadi masalah baru bila membiarkan Grey yang takut dengan hantu dan ular itu berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. "Lalu, kita bertemu di suatu pesta, tepatnya di aula dansa. Apakah ada cara lain untuk bertemu dengan jodoh selain di tempat pesta?"

"Sebenarnya banyak. Tapi, aku juga hanya terpikirkan cara yang sama denganmu."

"Dan jika aku menjadi wanita, mungkin saat ini hanya kau sendiri yang menjadi pelayan ratu," Raut wajah Grey nampak tidak suka, "Tidak ikut  _bermain_ ataupun menjalankan tugas yang sama denganmu, rasanya membosankan sekali."

Phipps memahami maksud dari sang  _partner,_ "Kalau begitu, memang lebih baik tetap seperti ini saja."

"Dengan aku sebagai laki-laki beserta semua masa lalu kita, juga kehidupan kita di masa kini," Grey mengulum senyuman puas, "Rasanya begini saja juga sudah cukup menyenangkan untukku."

"TIdak peduli dengan ancaman nyawa yang terus menghantui dalam setiap waktu," Phipps menambahkan.

Grey tertawa, "Hidup adalah permainan, begitu pula dengan setiap pertarungan yang kulalui. Jika aku berhasil, maka aku menang. Jika aku gagal, maka aku kalah.  _Game over_."

"Ya, itulah dirimu," Juga Phipps yang selalu direpotkan dengan sifat Grey yang satu ini, "Terkadang kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu setiap bertarung untuk menjalankan tugas."

" _Boo,_ itu terdengar tidak seru," Grey tetap membela diri. Phipps tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghela napas maklum.

Tapi, selama mereka bersama, rasanya tidak akan menjadi masalah. Baik Grey maupun Phipps dapat saling melengkapi. Mereka ada penyandang  _Duo Charles_ yang tidak diragukan lagi dalam kemampuan fisik dan intelektualitasnya.

"Jadi, apa kita akan selalu bersama?" Ini terdengar cukup ambigu, apalagi mereka sama-sama menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka tidak hanya didasari oleh pekerjaan semata. 

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita." Phipps membuatnya menjadi lebih ambigu.

Grey hampir salah paham, untung dia mengenal Phipps dengan baik, "Kata-kata dari seseorang yang selalu menolak ajakan berdansa dari wanita dalam setiap pesta."

"Aku selalu datang ke pesta dalam tugas, Grey."

"Puh, hidupmu membosankan sekali."

"Kurasa tidak juga," Langit malam di atas sana tetap menjadi objek pandangan mata Phipps, "Kau dan tingkah ajaibmu itu yang membuatku merasa tidak bosan."

"Wow, aku jadi merasa tersanjung,  _Sir._ " Grey merespon dengan nada bergurau, "Padahal aku merasa kalau tingkahmu juga tidak kalah ajaibnya, kalau tidak ingin disebut aneh." Grey tidak akan lupa dengan keterkejutannya terhadap kelakuan Phipps yang sempat-sempatnya menambal topi Finnian dengan bunga, "Juga kesukaanmu terhadap hal-hal yang imut."

Phipps berdeham, sedangkan Grey kembali tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa salah satu dari keduanya.

* * *

 

"Hei, Phipps."

"Hm?"

"Jangan mati mendahuluiku."

Phipps tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah."

Jawaban itu sudah lebih dari cukup dalam mempertanyakan kebersamaan mereka di masa depan.

* * *

[END]

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~adakah di sini yang ngeship double charles juga? kuy naik sekoci bareng-bareng.~~ lebih cakep lagi kalau suka phipps/fem!grey wkwk 
> 
> ~~btw ini beneran nyerempet gak ya.~~ /terus kembali berlayar dengan sekoci/


End file.
